Training Accident
by ToxicLove7
Summary: Aang watches his son and granddaughter do a bit of training.


**An old drabble I wrote like three years ago on Tumblr during a meme-thing. Figured I would upload it here for the enjoyment of others.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra. I make nothing from this; I get a bit of pride if I'm lucky and someone likes it.**

* * *

Aang was so proud. His youngest son had finally had his own children, two girls, and his daughter-in-law was already pregnant with a third child, though the couple didn't know it yet. Aang couldn't wait until Tenzin found out it found be a boy this time.

On a different note, the world had been quite peaceful since Aang had moved on. The new Avatar, a girl named Korra in the South Pole, was strong. The former Avatar doubted she would have much trouble as she grew, so he spent most of his spiritual time floating around his loved ones, watching his son raise his family.

Today, Aang was watching Tenzin take his eldest, four year old Jinora, out to the plaza for some training. He watched as his son began to talk to his daughter, explaining a few things before they started. Telling her how the air felt, and would move with her when she was older, and that it was important to know how her body would fit with the air before she ever tried to actually bend.

After the short talk, Tenzin did a few movement exercises, and Aang let out a spiritual soft chuckle at the look of amazement and thirst on Jinora's face. She was determined, he could tell that much. Determined to move as gracefully as her daddy.

Tenzin stopped, and immediately the little girl jumped up from the step she had been sitting on, ready to learn. Aang watched as Tenzin helped learn one of the simple moves, instructing and showing her how to move her body. Only an hour had passed before there were shouts coming from the direction of the family's home and the women's dormitories. Most noticeable, however, was someone shouting for Tenzin.

Tenzin glanced at his daughter, who was completely focused on mastering the next few steps he had shown her, before looking back towards the building. He knelt, instructing Jinora to continue practicing, to not leave the plaza for any reason, and that he or another acolyte would be back in a few seconds to watch her. Jinora nodded, watching him walk off for a second before her young mind wandered back to the steps she had been trying and she went back to practicing.

Aang had to frown at this. Even though Jinora had never caused trouble, she had never really been left alone before. Especially not when she was outside, where the potential of her sneezing herself off the island was greater. Tenzin should have known this, and taken the child with him, but Aang knew he had to make a few wrong choices with his first child, it was only natural.

So Aang watched as the girl practiced the steps, starting from the beginning until she got to the part she was having trouble with. She was improving every time she did the movement, but she was still a little shaky. What could one expect from a four year old though? He smiled, sitting on the step and watching his granddaughter move.

However, his non-beating heart froze when the little girl stopped just in front of him, her adorable little face squinching into an expression that Aang recognized. A sneeze. Spirits, he knew Tenzin needed to learn not to leave his child alone, but did it have to be a _sneeze_ to teach him?!

One adorable little sneeze later, and Jinora was twenty feet in the air, Aang pulling at his nonexistent hair. She floated for a split second in the air, a light giggle escaping her as she began to fall, too excited to try and keep herself up. Or to slow her descent it seemed.

Fully freaking out now, Aang watched in horror as she fell, floating with her as she fell. He tried catching her, ignoring Spirit world logic that he couldn't touch her. He grabbed at her several times, lightly scowling when his hands passed through her each time.

She let out another sneeze, and she switched directions. Instead of falling, she now moved to the side at an impressive rate, and smashed right through the leaves of a tree. Aang, panicking even more so now, sped towards her, scary thoughts running through his mind.

However, Jinora had landed somewhat safely. Sitting on a large branch, thankfully, looking unharmed for the most part. Her lip had started bleeding, and there was a bruise forming on her forehead, but no broken bones, from what Aang could tell. She had probably just smacked into the tree trunk and bit her lip before landing on the branch.

A light sigh escaped his lips, and he looked down at her, tears forming in her eyes from the pain, though she didn't make a sound. Anymore accidents like that, and Aang would seriously consider somehow telling Korra to tell his son to watch his children.


End file.
